


[完结]喝醉的典狱长是熊孩子（霸福）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 霸福
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]喝醉的典狱长是熊孩子（霸福）

霸王今天芯情有点不太爽。  
下班临出门的时候他不小心踩到了黑影掉在地上的塞币，然后两个六阶就此问题展开了亲切友好的交流，在他们互喊对方外号互挠对方面甲互掰对方头雕互拆对方胸甲，啊呸，互殴对方胸甲的时候，威震天从旁边走过，冷冷地哼了一声。  
熊孩子，一边打架去，柱子一会儿过来接我，在这门口打架吓着他了我扣光你们下个月工资！  
黑影一手去掀霸王的后挡板一边还念叨：“老大，秀恩爱分得快啊！”  
威总淡定地在数据板上划拉了两下。“两个月工资。”  
黑影不小心一脚踹上了霸王的对接面板。  
一声惨叫。

霸王抱着靠垫窝在沙发里。不会给踢坏了吧？虽然黑影表示要不要去吊钩那里看看，但是霸王绝对知道这小子只是嘴上说说，而且他已经不想再看这小子的嘴脸了。  
正嚼着能量块的霸王忽然听到通讯器响了，显示是天火的信号。他一向跟天火没什么特别的交情，实在是想不出为什么科学家会在大晚上不和红蜘蛛做做活塞运动要给他打电话。  
“什么事？”  
“老王，赶紧来把你家福特拖走！”那头传来红蜘蛛带着尖叫特效的呼喊。  
“啊？”霸王没听懂。  
“你家福特喝多了抱着我家天火不撒手还要亲他！你快点过来不然我把他扔格拉斯9号你信不信！”  
霸王很想提醒红蜘蛛福特不是我家的，但是想想要是把福特扔到格拉斯9号，他非得被监狱里那帮家伙拆到一个零件都不剩。  
霸王想了想，深吸一口气：“坐标给我。”

当霸王赶到的时候福特已经满面甲红晕，他正抱着天火亲个不停。红蜘蛛的叫声快把房顶掀翻了。据油吧老板背离介绍，福特已经把他店里的熟客亲了个遍，大部分TF都躲着他，也有个别的还挺享受，跟福特舌吻了好长时间，典狱长嗨的就差跳脱装甲舞了。  
这场景可太不常见了，毕竟福特平时看起来凶巴巴。  
霸王绷着个面甲挤到福特旁边。“走，我送你回家去。”  
福特二话没说就搂住霸王亲了上去。  
霸王的CPU当场宕机。

当霸王把福特好不容易拖回家的时候，福特已经连站都站不住了。因为不知道福特家在哪儿，只能先拖回自己家。他把福特放到沙发上，转身去拿毛巾。  
福特忽然一把拉住他的手。“别走，陪我。”  
霸王觉得平时一面甲禁欲的福特不可能说出这样的话来。不过喝醉最大，他点点头，坐到福特旁边。“行，我陪你。”  
福特忽然哭起来。  
霸王一愣一愣的。这又是哪一出啊？  
福特一边哭一边抽抽噎噎地说：“你们都不带我玩，我讨厌你们……嘤嘤嘤……我知道你们都嫌我太死板太严肃……我也不想啊……可我是典狱长啊……不严肃一点怎么镇住那帮囚犯……呜呜呜……”  
霸王多少有点同情福特。至少他在威震天手下还能想怎么中二就怎么中二。  
于是他伸手给福特擦了擦清洗液，想安慰他几句。  
福特张嘴咬住了他的手指。  
不，不是咬住，是含住。  
霸王急忙把手指抽出来，看着上面湿漉漉的电解液。“我去给你拿点醒酒的东西。”  
“你也不陪我……”福特又开始哭。  
这典狱长喝多了怎么跟个幼生体一样？  
霸王只好放弃离开的念头，他挤出一个自认为很温和的笑容。“好好好，我不走。”  
“那你抱抱我。”福特张开双手。  
“行吧。”抱一抱又不会少块装甲。霸王顺从地抱住福特，轻轻地拍着他的后背。  
福特风扇排出的置换气体吹在霸王的音频接收器旁边，吹的六阶一阵痒痒的。  
“乖啊典狱长，一会儿你睡我卧室，我给你拿一点……”  
霸王的话还没说完，福特忽然捧起他的面甲亲了上来。  
霸王的光学镜都瞪圆了。  
福特的嘴里有浓烈的高纯味，舌头都在打颤，但还是努力寻找着霸王的舌头，他笨拙地舔舐着霸王的舌头边缘，掠过他的牙齿，啃咬着他的舌尖。霸王有点机体僵硬，他的手不知道该怎么放。  
福特停了下来，把下巴抵在霸王的胸甲上。“你喜欢我不喜欢？”  
“我……”霸王刚说了一个字，一看福特的光学镜里又盛满了清洗液，只能硬生生地表白。“喜欢，我喜欢你。”  
福特咧嘴笑的十分开心。“那你让我拆了你。”  
“什么？”霸王被福特的脑回路给吓到了，他条件反射地回答。“不行，要拆也是我拆你！”  
“行啊！”福特舔了舔自己的嘴角。“那你还等什么？”  
这声音太特么诱人了。  
霸王CPU一热，把福特压到沙发上，双手举过头顶按住。  
福特的光学镜亮度开始调暗，他伸出舌头从嘴角舔到嘴角，抬起小腿蹭着霸王的腰侧。  
“快来呀。”  
霸王最后一根绷着的神经线断了。上啊老王，此时不拆更待何时！  
“怎么，这么想被我拆吗？”霸王动手利索地拆掉福特的胸甲，一只手探进去摸索福特的电路。  
被有技巧地触摸着最敏感的地带，福特不由得哼了一声。“就是啊，你现在才知道？”福特自己动手把对接面板打开了。他扭着腰侧，弓起后背，双腿大张，发声器里溢出几声呻吟。  
霸王满CPU里就一个念头。  
老王，不拆福特对不起你刚被黑影踢过的输出管啊！！！  
霸王立刻扑了上去，掐住福特的腰身，挺身进入。  
福特的清洗液流的哗哗的。他一边抹清洗液，一边伸手去打霸王。  
“你个不要面甲的，我还是初拆！你就不能先润滑吗？”  
“我也是初拆，我哪儿有经验？在说刚才明明是你主动让我拆的！”  
霸王其实也挺痛苦的，福特的对接通道特别紧，夹的他几乎动弹不了。他一边躲着福特噼里啪啦的巴掌，一边晃动着自己的腰身，慢慢地往里进攻。  
福特咬着自己的手指，一边哭一边说：“我要把你关到我那儿去，让你天天被轮拆！”  
霸王用力顶了一下：“你怎么这么狠心呢，平时完全看不出来啊！”  
福特一边抽打霸王的胸炮，一边咬着牙说：“我就是狠心，你有本事把我拆到喊不出来啊！”  
“福特你欠插是不是？”霸王又用力一顶，忽然感觉自己好像顶到了一个小元件。  
刚才还特有力气一边骂一边抽霸王的福特忽然停住了，他咬紧嘴唇，冷凝液渗了出来。  
霸王感觉夹着他管子的通道忽地一紧。  
“就是这儿了对吧？”霸王稍稍退出，又重重顶进去，碾压着那个细小的元件。  
福特哭的越发伤心。“你个坏蛋！初拆都不润滑，直接就进来！还欺负机，我要咬你！”  
福特抬了两下机体，没抬起来。他瞪着霸王：“过来，让我咬你。”  
“不过去。”霸王正忙着自己的管子。  
“快点过来，不然我夹断你输出管！”  
“行行行，让你咬。”霸王把机体伏在福特身上，福特张口就咬住霸王的肩甲。  
“嗷！你还真咬啊！”  
霸王特别生气，福特简直蛮不讲理。他抬起福特的双腿架在肩上，开始加快速度抽插起来。“让你再熊孩子，我今天非把你治的服服帖帖的不行！”  
福特红了光学镜，揪住霸王的胸甲可劲拧。“你疼死我了！”  
霸王被这一拧差点直接交代在里面。他拧住福特的手，福特又开始用脚踢他。  
“别踢别踢！再踢我就出来了！”  
“敲里吗！你敢出来我就咬死你！”  
霸王觉得福特今晚大概是把这辈子的粗口都爆完了。  
“不出来不出来，你听话，乖乖别动。”霸王觉得自己跟哄幼生体似的。  
“那你倒是快点啊！”福特抬起臀部收紧线路。  
霸王忽然不动了。  
福特疑惑地看着六阶。“你怎么了？”  
霸王不好意思地说：“我……我已经……”  
福特反应过来，抬手就抽上霸王的面甲。“老子还没过载，你个渣的自己先过载了！你对得起你六阶的名号不！你管子今天被黑影踢坏了吗？”  
是可忍孰不可忍啊，霸王。  
从典狱长身上搜出手铐，霸王一把推倒福特，让他趴在沙发上。猩红的光学镜里弥漫出凌厉。  
“接下来，你可别哭——典，狱，长。”

第二天一大早霸王就被乓乓的敲门声给吵醒了。因为昨晚多次过载导致他睡眼惺忪地去开了门，黑影站在门口，一面甲关切地对他说：“老王，昨晚我看了个新闻，有个TF因为不满火伴出轨，吵架的时候踢了火伴一脚，居然把火伴给踢阳痿了！普神在上我觉得你还是去吊钩那看看比较好。”  
他一边说一边走进霸王家客厅。  
客厅里福特也被动静吵醒了，他睁开光学镜，慢慢启动CPU，忽然发现手不能动。  
手上铐着的是自己的手铐。  
他疑惑地看着走进来的霸王和黑影。  
问题还不光如此。  
他全身装甲都被拆了下来，所有的线路都裸露在外面。  
他的机体上全是润滑液和交换液，吻痕和抓痕到处都是。  
他的接口有种奇怪的感觉。  
黑影迅速跑到门口，一边关门一边喊：“老王，跟吊钩的预约我帮你取消了哈~~”  
福特黑着面甲。“给我解开。”  
“哦。”霸王听话地把手铐解开。  
“你昨晚干了什么？”  
“干了你。”  
福特一巴掌就呼了上去。


End file.
